


Grow Up

by masonjar88



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, when you become of age you stop aging until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonjar88/pseuds/masonjar88
Summary: "You're an adult now. Grow up."  Jongin visibly had to stop himself from grinning at his own joke. Taemin sat up, hugging the pillow to his chest. "Not without my soulmate!" "The poor bastard."A TaeKai soulmate AU





	

"Jongin!" Taemin pulled the covers off Jongin's body and swung a pillow down on his friend's face as he shouted. "Wake up! It's my birthday!"

Jongin's face scrunched together and he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. "Why are you like this?" he moaned. 

Taemin grinned and flopped down over Jongin's back, making Jongin groan again. He hooked his chin over Jongin's shoulder. "Like what?" he teased. "Amazing?"

"Annoying." Jongin rolled over, effectively squishing Taemin. "How did you get in here?" he yawned. 

"Your mom let me in," Taemin breathed. "Get off!" He tried to wiggle out from under Jongin and failed. Instead, he dug his fingers into Jongin's sides, causing his friend to yelp.

Jongin rolled off him and got to his feet. "I hate you.” 

“You started it." 

“I did not.” 

Taemin shifted so he was facing Jongin and propped his head up in his hands. He watched Jongin stretch, admiring the way his back and shoulders moved under his white t-shirt. Really, Jongin looked best like this. Just woken up, hair going every direction, and wearing a plain white shirt. Actually scratch that, Jongin looked good all the time. It was something Taemin had noticed for years now. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Taemin prompted.

"Nope," Jongin said, ruffling his hair and looking around at the floor. Taemin figured he was probably looking for a hoodie. 

"Jerk." Taemin reached a hand behind him to grab Jongin's pillow and flung it at him. He missed by several feet but he still felt like he made his point. 

"Stop throwing my things." Jongin picked up the pillow and threw it back at Taemin, hitting him in the shoulder. He grabbed his navy blue hoodie off the ground and pulled it over his head. "You're an adult now. Grow up." Jongin visibly had to stop himself from grinning at his own joke. 

Taemin sat up, hugging the pillow to his chest. "Not without my soulmate!" 

"The poor bastard."

“You’re mean,” Taemin told him, faking seriousness. “You are being so mean to me right now. On my birthday.” 

Finally, Jongin turned to him and smiled and Taemin couldn't help but smile back. Jongin’s smiles tended to make him feel all warm inside. “Happy birthday, Taeminie.” 

***

After breakfast, Taemin followed Jongin back up to his room. Jongin disappeared into his closet for a moment before reemerging holding a wrapped present in his hands. Taemin grabbed the gift from him and settled himself on the bed. “Okay, where was that, because I checked the closet this morning and I didn’t see this anywhere!”

Jongin sat down next to him and gave him a little shove. “Just open it!” 

Taemin listened partially because Jongin was smiling again but mostly because he really wanted to know what Jongin got him. He tore at the wrapping.

“WHAAA! A box!” Taemin shouted, holding up the shoebox. Jongin shoved him again and he fell onto his side, laughing.

“It’s really not that funny. You literally say that every year.”

“You’re the one who keeps getting me boxes!” Taemin protested, sitting back up.

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Fine. Next year your present will be wrapped in a pyramid.”

“It better—” Taemin’s mouth dropped as he finally opened the box. They were shoes, somewhat surprisingly. But they were the coolest shoes Taemin had ever seen! The very same ones he’d been eyeing the other week when he went shopping with Jongin. He can’t believe Jongin actually bought them for him! 

A hand waved in front of his face and Taemin started and looked at Jongin, who was watching him, amused. 

“I said, do you like them?” Jongin repeated. 

Taemin nodded his head enthusiastically. “They’re amazing, Jongin! Thank you!” 

Jongin chuckled and placed his hand on the back of Taemin’s neck. Taemin leaned into the touch. Not for the first time, Taemin found himself wishing— hoping— that Jongin was indeed his soulmate. 

Everyone had one, that one person who you just fit together perfectly with, and Taemin couldn’t imagine fitting together with someone better than how he fit together with Jongin. But people rarely found their soulmate before they came of age. At that point, you stop aging. You stay exactly the same age until the moment you find your soulmate, and then you start growing old again. Together. Which is tremendously romantic and all, but other than the incredibly slow process of aging, the universe didn’t do a very good job telling you who the person is. 

Taemin let himself fall sideways to lean on Jongin’s shoulder. They never really talked about soulmates to each other. Taemin was kind of thankful for this. What if Jongin didn't feel the same? What if he did but they ended up not being soulmates after all? It was better that they didn't talk about it. 

“Do you want to go to the park, or do you have to get back to your mom?” Jongin asked. 

“She works this morning,” Taemin told him. “We’re celebrating after her shift ends at four.” 

Jongin trailed his hand up through Taemin’s hair then pulled away, causing Taemin to whine from the loss of contact. “Let’s go to the park, then! Before it gets too hot. You woke me up way too early today. Let’s make it count.” 

God, please let it be Jongin.

***

Taemin really should have realized something was up when all his pants started to show slightly more of his socks than they used to. Or when he hit his head on that one cupboard that had always been there that he’d never hit his head on before. Or when he did it again. 

But it wasn’t until about five months later after he tugged his shoes off for the day that he finally realised what was going on.

“You alright there, Taemin?” his mom asked him from the kitchen after he let out a low groan. 

“My feet have been killing me recently,” Taemin told her. It wasn’t uncommon; one of the side-effects of being a dancer was that parts and limbs got sore from time to time. 

“Are you still wearing those old shoes? I told you to throw them out. They’re too small.” 

Taemin opened his mouth to respond but as he looked down at his shoes, the cool ones Jongin had bought him for his birthday, not the old ones his mom was referring to , and everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

The shoes were too small. They had been perfect on his birthday but now they were definitely too small. 

_He was still aging._

Taemin grabbed the shoes and moved as fast as he could to his room. He shut the door behind him and slid down it, eyeing the shoes in his hands. He was aging. Either his mom got his birthday wrong or he’d already met his soulmate. That or the bullies from primary school were right and he was some sort of changeling, but Jongin had convinced him a long time ago that he was in fact very human. 

Jongin. Was it possible that Jongin was actually his soulmate? Was the universe being gracious for once? 

Taemin banged his head against the door. It would be another two months before Jongin’s birthday, and another few months after that for him to notice some sort of change (or lack thereof). Taemin really didn’t want to be wrong about this. He’d been firmly maintaining a platonic relationship with Jongin up till this point because he didn’t want to be heartbroken. If he was truthful with himself, Taemin had been more or less in love with Jongin for the last two years. 

He could wait a few months. 

***

Jongin’s birthday came and went, and Taemin watched his best friend closer than he ever had before, on the lookout for anything that would allude to his aging. But Jongin’s clothes continued to fit him exactly the same. 

Taemin did start to notice other things though. Like the way Jongin would look at him, almost sad, whenever he thought Taemin wasn’t looking, the expressing leaving his face the moment he realized he was being watched. Or the way Jongin started to drag his feet to class like he’d really rather not be there, only to sit attentively at his desk, eyes scanning the room as if looking for something. Taemin tried to figure out what it all meant but nothing about Jongin’s behavior made sense to him. 

“Are you okay?” Taemin asked him one day as they were eating lunch, not talking nearly as much as they used to.

Jongin’s head shot up, seemingly surprised, but he quickly rearranged his face into a smile. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

Taemin couldn’t help notice the smile didn’t quite reach Jongin’s eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Even though at this point Taemin was fairly certain Jongin wasn’t his soulmate (wouldn’t have Jongin have mentioned something about aging by now?), Taemin still couldn’t help the rush of protectiveness and concern and love that flooded his heart to see Jongin like this. And honestly, it hurt that Jongin wouldn’t let him in. They used to tell each other everything. 

Maybe Jongin noticed Taemin’s crush on him? Maybe Jongin was trying to pull back ever so slightly because he knew they weren’t soulmates and he didn’t want Taemin to get hurt. That would be a very Jongin thing for him to do, but the thought just made Taemin’s heart hurt more. 

The unwanted gap that had formed between them continued to grow and Taemin hated it. Above anything else, soulmate or (probably) not, Jongin was his best friend and even though he was always right there, Taemin missed him. 

Taemin tried not to notice how tired Jongin started to look. How he didn’t eat as much at lunch. How Jongin didn’t touch him as much anymore. How quiet he became. They didn’t talk like they used to. Taemin tried to keep up the conversation for both of them but it was hard. They’d walk to their dance practice in silence, both seemingly wanting to say something but not being able to find the right words. “What happened to your shoes?” Jongin asked. Taemin wasn’t ready to tell him the truth yet so he made something up. And he was pretty sure Jongin could see it was a lie. It didn’t help. 

When Jongin didn’t show up for school one day, Taemin got really worried. He texted his mom that he’d be home later than usual then set off in the direction of Jongin’s house. He’d made sure to pick up copies of the assignments Jongin had missed and felt sad that he felt like he needed an excuse to go visit his friend. 

Jongin’s mom let him in with a smile. “Jongin’s in his room. He’s been feeling sick all day, poor boy. He’ll be happy to see you though.” Taemin really hoped that was the case. 

The door to Jongin’s room was cracked slightly and the lights were off inside. Taemin pushed the door the rest of the way open. 

“Go away, Mom. I don’t need any more soup,” Jongin whined, pulling the the blankets over his head. 

Taemin licked his lips. “It’s me.” Jongin rolled and pulled the blankets back down to meet Taemin’s eyes. 

“Taemin. What are you doing here?” He didn’t look mad or upset, but not happy either. 

He’s sick, you idiot. Who’s happy when they’re sick? Taemin thought to himself. He walked over to Jongin’s bed and sat down, pulling his backpack off as he did. “I brought you the homework you missed.”

Jongin watched him pull out a folder with the homework in it and toss it gently onto the desk, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Are you okay?” Taemin asked, quieter than before. He looked down at his hands, playing with the ring on his index finger. 

“I’m sick.” 

“No… I mean,” Taemin closed his eyes. “You haven’t been sleeping, Jongin. Or eating recently. You’re tired all the time. We don’t talk as much as we used to.” He really shouldn’t be unloading all this on Jongin while the other boy was sick but once he started he couldn't stop. “I just want to make sure you’re alright.” 

“I’m fine,” Jongin told him. His voice was tight and Taemin knew he was lying. 

“Why are you lying to me?”

“I’m not!” 

Taemin pulled at his own hair. “Jongin, tell me what’s wrong!”

“Why do you care so much?” Jongin asked, louder, like an accusation. “It’s not like you’re my soulmate.”

Taemin tried not to pretend that didn’t cut as deep as it did. “I wish I was.” The words left his mouth without his permission. He felt tears begin to gather in his eyes and he refused to cry in front of Jongin so he stood to leave the room. 

A hand wrapped around Taemin’s wrist, stopping him from leaving. The hold wasn’t very strong, and Taemin could pull away easily, if he wanted to. Instead he just stood there, trying to control his breathing as subtly as possible. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin whispered, finally. “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“It’s okay,” Taemin said, even though it really wasn’t.

“No it’s not.” The hand on Taemin’s wrist gave a small tug and Taemin sat back down on the bed. “Come here,” Jongin said, wrapping his other arm around Taemin’s waist.

“You’re gonna get me sick,” Taemin protested, but allowed himself to be manhandled under the covers with Jongin anyway, content enough to being the little spoon. At least this way Jongin couldn't see the redness in his eyes. Also he wasn’t breathing disease in his face.

He felt Jongin nuzzle into the back of his neck. “I wanted it to be you too,” Jongin murmured, so quietly Taemin would have missed it if Jongin wasn’t literally pressed against him. Taemin wondered if he should have been more surprised at the confession but mostly he just felt sad. They both wanted so much more but they couldn't have it. 

Honestly, fuck the universe. Taemin thought. 

They stayed like that until the combined heat from the blankets and Jongin’s fever became much too warm and Taemin wiggled free. Jongin was half-asleep at this point, so Taemin figured he should let Jongin rest. He trailed his fingers through Jongin's hair and gently told him to get some sleep, and that he’d be back the next day and to feel better. 

***

It never came up again, but things started to go back to the way they were. Jongin still wasn’t eating or sleeping as much as Taemin wishes he was, but he was talking again. They’d joke on the way to dance practice and Jongin would put his arm around Taemin’s shoulders again as they walked. 

In some ways, it made everything worse, constantly reminding Taemin how honestly perfect he and Jongin were for each other. I wanted it to be you, too, Jongin had said. He felt the same way Taemin did. And with that knowledge came a new tension between them. Taemin's eyes began flicking down to Jongin's lips more than they ever had before. Watching Jongin dance and become a new sort of torture for him. 

Even now, as they sat a couple inches apart on Taemin's couch playing FIFA, those couple inches were the worst couple inches to ever exist. Taemin found himself unable to concentrate and Jongin was kicking his ass. 

The only reason Taemin was able to score was because Jongin suddenly flinched and brought a hand to his jaw. He'd done it a couple times now but this time his eyes were screwed shut and he looked like he was in pain.

"What's up with you?" Taemin asked, pausing the game. 

Jongin's eyes flew open. "Nothi— " he started, then flinched again, massaging his jaw. He looked down at his lap. For a moment, Taemin wondered if he was going to try to lie again. "My wisdom teeth," Jongin said flatly.

"Your wisdom teeth?" 

"Yeah," Jongin nodded. "They've been bothering me for a while but it's just getting worse. It's why I haven't been eating as much."

But Taemin wasn't really listening. Something about Jongin's wisdom teeth hurting just felt wrong to Taemin. Like there was something really important about that fact that he was missing. He racked his brain, trying to figure out what it was. The reason hit him just as Jongin said gloomily, "I'm still aging, Taemin." 

"What?" Taemin breathed, because he couldn't find any other words. 

"I'm aging," Jongin repeated, a little louder this time, almost angry. "And it sucks. I keep trying to figure out who my soulmate could possibly be out of all of the people I know and I can't figure it out. Literally the only person I know who I'd want to be my soulmate is you." 

"Jongin, can you shut up for a minute?" Because Taemin could not process anything while Jongin was talking. About soulmates. About him. 

Jongin's wisdom teeth were growing in. He was aging.They were both aging. They'd met their soulmates. Holy shit. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Jongin said nervously. He reached out for Taemin's hand. "I just... didn't know how. Are you mad at me?" 

Taemin pulled his hand away and got up, sprinting down the hall to his room. 

"Taemin, please! I'm sorry!" he heard Jongin shout as he tore his room apart. He found one of the shoes Jongin had given him under his bed and ran back out to the main room.

Jongin's eyes were a little red around the edges now but Taemin ignored them and tossed the shoe at him, making him wince. "They're too small." 

Now it was Jongin's turn to look confused. "What?" he asked, gingerly picking up the shoe. Taemin took it from him and threw it aside. He clambered onto the couch, his knees on either side of Jongin, straddling him. Jongin's mouth fell open and Taemin braced his hands on Jongin's shoulders. 

"I'm aging, Jongin. The shoes fit me when you gave them to me but I haven't been wearing them because they don't fit anymore." Taemin smiled. He couldn't help it. He was aging and Jongin was aging and this was the best day. 

Jongin brought his hand up and gently caressed Taemin's cheek. His mouth was still hanging open like he couldn't believe this was happening right now. Suddenly he pulled it back and smacked Taemin's chest. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jongin shouted.

"I didn't want to tell you before your birthday because what if you stopped growing? And then I thought you had and you said I wasn't your soulmate and I was sure you'd stopped and I just..." Taemin trailed off, biting his lip. There's no way Jongin could stay mad at him for this, right? Not when Taemin's his soulmate. Because there was absolutely no way he wasn't. 

"You're my soulmate," Jongin whispered, as if speaking any louder would make it not real. 

Taemin smiled again and rested his forehead against Jongin's. "You poor bastard." 

Jongin laughed and held Taemin's face in his hands, gently pushing him back just enough to scan his entire face. Jongin's eyes stopped on Taemin's lips and he licked his own. "Can I—"

Taemin didn't even let Jongin finish the question before bringing their lips together. He didn't have much experience kissing, so he didn't really know what he was doing, but it felt right. They were both smiling too much, which also didn't help the actual kiss but honestly Taemin had never felt happier. 

Jongin flinched and their heads knocked together. Taemin pulled back. "You okay?" Jongin was massaging his jaw again. 

"Stupid teeth," Jongin pouted. 

Taemin kissed the pout away then melted against Jongin, burying his face in Jongin's shoulder. "You should really get that looked at. Especially if we're going to be kissing and stuff." 

Jongin wrapped his free arm around Taemin's waist. "I'll make sure to do that. Because I definitely want to keep kissing and stuff." 

"You better. You're my soulmate."

The arm around Taemin's waist tightened. "And you're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a couple soulmate aus with this concept but hey, who doesn't love soulmate aus? Kudos and comments make my day :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
